Aquela manhã de domingo
by Marily W
Summary: Severo Snape encontra-se perdido e insano ao descobri que Lílian Evans, seu secreto amor, morrera praticamente por sua causa. Tudo isso em uma simples manhã, aquela manhã de domingo.


**Severo Snape encontra-se perdido e insano ao descobri que Lílian Evans, seu secreto amor, morrera praticamente por sua causa. Tudo isso em uma simples manhã, aquela manhã de domingo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong> Estava num momento meio deprimido ao escrever essa fic tão pequenininha, então espero que entendem o sentido da coisa!

* * *

><p>Mais um dia começava, e eu já acordei cansado.<p>

O Lorde das Trevas desejou que eu o encontrasse em breve, então deveria ir cedo. Ele não gostava de atrasos.

Me considero satisfeito com meu trabalho. Me sinto honrado de finalmente servi-lo, ser alguém que faça alguma coisa a que se orgulhar.

Me levantei calmamente da cama, esfreguei os olhos, bocejei.

Uma pequena fresta do teto se abria, deixando o sol do primeiro dia de novembro entrar no cômodo às escuras.

Desci as escadas para o hall, meu pijama velho e desbotado arrastando-se pelo carpete cinza.

A cozinha estava escura. A louça de ontem ainda jazia na pia, o pó tomando conta dos móveis. Fiquei com preguiça de subir as escadas novamente para pegar minha varinha e arrumar tudo.

A coruja do Profeta Diário já estava à espera do pagamento, o jornal já depositado na mesa. Eu paguei na medida certa, e ela logo levantou voo, procurando alguma janela para sair.

Me servi com o café de ontem e peguei o jornal, desinteressado.

As primeiras palavras, em letras grandíssimas, me chocaram.

**"A queda d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado"**

Isso só poderia ser engano. O Lorde das Trevas, caído?

Minha respiração parou.

Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Ele fizera. Ele fora atrás dela.

Não. Não pode ser. Não é possível.

Engoli em seco e tentei regular minha respiração. Voltei à leitura.

**"Ontem, aproximadamente às oito horas da noite, foi marcada a queda d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. O local exato foi na casa dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow. Lamentamos a perda de Lílian Potter e James Potter. A casa foi encontrada aos destroços, e por um milagre seu filho de um ano de idade sobrevivera ao ataque.**

**A comunidade bruxa não poderia estar mais comemorativa, agradecendo à única pessoa, a criança envolvida no acontecimento: Harry Potter, agora mais conhecido por 'O menino que sobreviveu'..."**

Não consegui mais ler. A única coisa que pesava em minha mente agora é que ela se fora. Ela se fora, junto daquele marido desprezível, junto com todos meus sentimentos por ela.

Agora tudo se acabara. Ela estava num mundo distante o bastante para eu não senti-la, num lugar em que eu não podia chegar.

Não conseguia me conformar. Não podia. Eu não ia.

Como fui um tolo! Tolo o bastante para não ter a minha chance, tolo o bastante para ter magoado ela, a machucado.

Nunca mais poderia ao menos vê-la de longe, como no dia de seu casamento. Estava tão linda, seus cabelos ruivos destacando altamente o vestido branco-perolado.

Nunca mais poderia ao menos saber que estava bem.

Nunca mais poderia sonhar com ela. Sonhar numa possibilidade improvável de uma trégua, de um reencontro.

Nunca mais poderia amá-la.

Não. Eu ainda a sentia dentro de mim. Eu a amava inteiramente. Onde quer que estivesse.

Eu queria morrer também, neste instante. Talvez eu pudesse me reencontrar com ela nesse mundo desconhecido.

Mas eu acho que eu iria para o inferno. Lá era o meu lugar. Tantos erros, tantas injúrias e injustiças cometi, inclusive com ela. Injustiças que por mim são imperdoáveis.

E agora o que mais me dói é que ela se foi. Junto com James Potter, meu carrasco, meu ódio.

Porque ela se foi? Eu me ajoelhei diante meu mestre para medir sua sobrevivência! E não adiantou nada, nada! Porque o Lorde das Trevas não lhe deu uma chance? Porque?

Acho que estou sentindo ódio dele. Tanto quanto o de James Potter.  
>Meu único consolo é que ele se fora também. Deve estar ardendo no inferno, que talvez um dia seja também minha morada.<p>

Ah! Ele se foi da mesma maneira que ela, e agora, apesar de solitário, sinto um pingo de felicidade.

Porém eu trocaria tudo, tudo para tê-la de volta, viva. Mesmo que seja ao lado de outro homem, mesmo que não esteja ao meu lado, mesmo que continuasse a me ignorar.

Cego pelas lágrimas amassei o jornal com toda força que pude e o joguei para qualquer lugar.

Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu. Fruto daquele amor odiado por mim. Pensando nele agora, eu senti como se toda a raiva que eu tinha no pai fora descarregada nele.

Por sua culpa ela se foi.

Por sua culpa.

Se não tivesse nenhum garoto com o poder suficiente para matar o Lorde das Trevas, ele não teria feito o que fizera. E ela estaria bem.

E a profecia estava correta. Era ele o garoto.

E ele era o garoto que eu odiava. Onde toda minha raiva e desprezo está guardada para sempre.

Para sempre.

E agora eu estava perdido. Sou um Comensal, e como todos, devem estar sendo caçados e presos. Mas eu só pensava nela nesse instante.

Naqueles olhos verdes.

Naqueles cabelos ruivos e brilhantes.

Naquele sorriso que desde criança me encantara.

Só pensava nela, que pra mim, eternamente, seria apenas Lílian Evans.

**FIM**


End file.
